From Time to Time
by Leela74
Summary: FINISHED! Lily and the Marauders are transported forward in time…to Harry’s sixth year. Trouble ensures when Voldemort finds out and sets out to exterminate them and eliminate the threat of Harry. A slight mistep on Harry's part could prove fatal!
1. The Gem

****

Title: From Time to Time

Author: Leela

Rating: PG

Summary: Lily and the Marauders are transported forward in time…to Harry's sixth year. Trouble ensures when Voldemort finds out and sets out to exterminate them and eliminate the threat of Harry. It's a race against time for Harry and his friends as they fight to find a way to take the Marauders and Lily back to their own time, while trying to not change the future. A slight misstep could prove fatal…

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. Never will.

A/N) I have read several time-travel fics before, but this idea came in to my head and I wanted to see what people thought. It's different, I promise it is.

Chapter 1

It was a hot, Saturday afternoon in the month of May. The students were taking a day to relax in the hot sunshine and do what ever they pleased. Students played Quidditch in the Stadium; others lazed in the shade; others remained inside trying to work.

James Potter, head-boy, and all-around mischief maker, was one of the people lazing under the trees, his girl-friend, Lily Evans sat beside him revising for their coming N.E.W.T exams that were beginning in a months time. Lily's friends were looking up something in the Library, but Lily had wanted to be with James.

Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew lounged around beside them, looking bored. Remus held a book about Transfiguration but he felt that the intense heat was too much for him to bear. Sirius and Peter had given up long ago. James kept going…only for Lily's sake. Everyone knew that James was a natural and didn't need to revise…but it made Lily happy and James was content in doing something that showed his devotion to both Lily and his school work.

When the sun was at its highest, Lily at last proclaimed it was too hot to continue studying and the group made its way back to the Castle.

They walked the familiar corridors heading towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

Lily turned to James, shaking her hair out of her eyes. "Can you coach me at Transfiguration?"

"Sure," James replied, "You know I'd help you out. Ask me anything and I will willingly help you pass you exams. I'm sure you'll do fine even without my guidance."

Lily blushed. James liked spoiling her. Ever since that first Hogsmeade weekend in October last year, Lily had been infatuated with James. Lily loved James, but she had been too weak to realise who he was as a person before. She had watched him be a rebel ever since first year. She had never gotten to know the real James Potter, and now she was glad that that chance had come across. She wouldn't change James for anyone else in the world.

"Mr Potter!"

James looked behind him and saw Professor Greenhelm, the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, who was a loyal member of Dumbledore and had worked at Hogwart's for over ten years.

"Yes, Professor?"

"I've got something to show you if you wouldn't mind coming to my classroom. Your friends may come as well."

James shrugged. They had nothing better to do.

Professor Greenhelm led them to his classroom and to his office. He reached into his trunk and pulled out a shining Gem that was white, glittering even in the darkness.

"Here take it."

James took hold of the Gem Professor Greenhelm held out to him. He looked at it turning the smallish Gem around in his hand. The others crowded round.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"A Gem, Wormtail, what do you think?" Sirius answered.

"Sorry." Peter blushed. He hated being spoken to like that.

"All of you hold it at once." Professor Greenhelm instructed.

"Why?" Lily asked. She was suspicious.

"You will be able to see into the future if all of you do."

Sirius and Peter each put a finger on the Gem, waiting for the others. Remus hesitated and then finally agreed. There was something wrong about this situation, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

"Come on Lils," James urged, "Let's see what our future is."

Lily stared at the Gem. "I don't think it's wise."

"Oh, don't be such a spoil sport! What could possibly happen?" James said.

Signing, but against her better judgement (but she only did it for James), Lily placed a finger on the Gem.

Nothing happened.

"Uh, Professor…" James started but stopped short.

"Portus!" Professor Greenhelm shouted as James began to speak.

A sudden jerk. And all of them, who held the Gem blacked out as they went flying forward in time…though none of them knew it.

****

TBC

****

I know it's a bit crappy but I've never written a story like this before. It will get better…that is a promise. Lots of stuff planned. Please tell me what you think. It's not as straight-forward as you think it would be.

Signing out for now,

Leela


	2. Where Am I?

**Thank you for all the wonderful comments made so far! I can't believe that so many people liked the first chapter! I'm going to try and update at least three times a week, so as not to leave readers hanging. Chapters will be short but when it gets to important stuff the chapters will get longer. **

**Now onto Chapter 2!**

**From Time to Time**

**By Leela**

**Chapter 2 **

James was the first one to wake. He had a splitting headache that threatened to pull his head open. He dare not open his eyes for he feared the light would hurt him. What had happened? He struggled to recall what had transpired. Was it all a dream? Had he really been sleeping? Or had he been hurtling forwards in a haze of colours? He had blacked out when Professor Greenhelm had muttered: 'Portus'.

Reluctantly the head-boy of Hogwarts opened his eyes and stared around at his surroundings. He couldn't see properly because his glasses had been taken away. James pulled his messy hair out of his eyes and lay back on the pillow resting his head gently.

From what he could tell he was in the hospital wing, because, now that he realised it, he was covered in sheets, wrapped tightly round him, keeping him warm.

"Looking for these?" a woman asked, handing him his glasses.

James took them gratefully and slid them onto his nose, adjusting them so that he did not look over the top of them. Madam Pomfrey stood above him, but to his surprise, she looked older, with a bit more grey hair then James could remember.

"Everything will be explained in time, Mr Potter," she said, "now just content yourself to reading these books. I must see if the others are awake." Then she scuttled off leaving James to read the books she had left by his bedside.

He didn't feel like reading and because he was James Potter, he decided to get out of bed, even though his head was killing him. He swung his feet over the side and went to look around the room. Madam Pomfrey was no where to be seen.

Lily lay in the bed next to him, pieces of her hair falling onto her face. Her red lips gleamed, and James felt a sudden urge to kiss her. However he ignored the temptation. Next to her was Remus looking a bit worse for wear and frowning lightly in his unconsciousness. Peter was on James' other side with Sirius next to Peter on the other side.

All of them were still unconscious. Why was he awake and the others were not? They had all blacked out at the same time, so surely they'd wake up to. It was a mystery he couldn't fathom.

"Mr Potter, I told you to stay in bed. What gives you the right to walk around without my permission?" Madam Pomfrey was back.

"I'm head-boy! I have a right to especially if I want to see how my friends are doing."

"You are confused, Mr Potter. You are not head-boy here."

"Of course I am! I have been since September!" declared James. "And Lily is head-girl!"

"Dear boy, you are no longer in 1977. You are in 1996."

James stopped short. "What? This is a joke! You can't go into the future!"

"Haven't you wondered why I look different?"

James nodded, realising that yes he had thought that only moments ago. He felt silly. But it couldn't be true, could it? How could he be in the future? And what had brought him here, and why?

And then it struck him.

_Professor Greenhelm_, he thought, did this_. He told us to hold the Gem. He said something and it's taken us to the future. What an idiot I am for not realising this!_

_However are we going to get back? _He thought desperately, as fear gnawed inside him.

**TBC**

**I know it was a bit blunt in James finding out that he's in the future this way but at least he hasn't run into his son yet. I wanted to take a different approach in how they were discovered, but that has yet to be revealed. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter will be longer...that's a promise. **


	3. An Explanation

**A/N) A longer chapter! A few things are explained. And Harry makes a small appearance! Enjoy! **

**From Time to Time**

**Chapter 3**

Within an hour the rest of James' companions had woken and been told what James had. Neither of them believed that they were in the future, though they still had the same questions running through their heads.

"James?" Lily asked.

James looked up.

"If we are really in the future, how can we get back? And what if we find things out we shouldn't?"

"I don't know Lils," James replied, "If I had answers I'd give them to you, but I don't."

"It was the Gem that did this." Remus said.

James nodded. "And Professor Greenhelm. He sent us here."

"Prongs, where is the Gem?" Sirius asked.

James quickly looked around. It was no where to be seen. "I don't know."

"We can't get back then." Lily paled.

"There has to be some way," James said, "We got here, we can get back."

"I hope you're right, Potter." Lily said.

* * *

They were led through the castle towards Professor Dumbledore's Office by Professor McGonagall. It was after midnight so there was no chance that a student would be out of bed at this hour. To James the castle looked the same, nothing different. To him no time had passed but as he walked past various teachers he knew he was in the future. The main reason was that from a distant James spotted Severus Snape watching the group pass.

James could hardly believe that Snivellus was at Hogwarts and a teacher! They would have fun.

"Sweet-bottle." Professor McGonagall said. The gargoyle moved revealing stairs. The Professor moved aside and the five students went up the stairs coming to a door. James knocked and then opened it.

Professor Dumbledore sat at his desk watching them as they filed into the Office. Lily closed the door. Five chairs had been provided. They each took a seat, James and Lily side by side.

The headmaster didn't speak but studied there faces. Finally he clasped his arms. "Tell me what you remember."

James related how he and his friends had been invited to Professor Greenhelm's office, where they had been given a Gem, and then the word 'Portus' being used and everyone blacking out and waking up in the hospital wing and being told that they were in the future.

When he'd finished Sirius asked: "So, are we in the future?"

Dumbledore nodded. "You are. The year is 1996."

James and the others exchanged looks. Peter looked worried.

"What's happened since 1977?" James asked.

"I cannot lie to any of you. When and if you can go back to your own time, you may not remember this experience, but if you do, you must follow the future as it has been set because many things will change dramatically if the future that is now is messed with by your own knowledge of what is to come in your lives." Dumbledore explained.

"We'll try and keep the future the same." James said, promising he would do anything in his power to keep it like this.

"Very well. It is a long tale..." Dumbledore explained everything. He told them how James and Lily had been betrayed and murdered (though he didn't say it was Peter) but he did say that Sirius was framed for murder and sent to Azkaban. Dumbledore didn't want James to know that it would be Peter who would grow to be a Death Eater. They learnt everything about Harry and what he had done, though when Dumbledore spoke of Peter's role he avoided saying his name and said 'the traitor'.

When he was finished he looked at the white faces of the friends. They were shocked.

Finally James spoke his voice constricted. "So I'm dead? And Lily too? And Sirius died just a few months ago?"

"I'm afraid so, James. I know it is a shock but that is what has happened."

"Who betrayed James and Lily?" Sirius asked. "I'll kill him when we get back."

Dumbledore said: "I cannot say. You may find out but I do not wish to tell you. If you knew you may very well kill that person now and alter the future entirely. I can't let that happen. I'm sorry."

They fell silent. Lily gripped James' arm and buried her head in his arm.

"Can we meet Harry?" James asked.

"If you want but it'll have to wait till the weekend. It is now Wednesday in our time. I'll tell him on Friday night."

"What do we do then?" James asked.

"Attend lessons?" Sirius suggested.

Dumbledore shook his head. "No. It would be to strange for the school. Students would work it out. You will remain in a secluded area of the Castle. No student will come to you. I will announce that no one should go to the Seventh Floor. You will remain there until we can find a way to take you back to 1977."

"Why the seventh floor?" Lily asked.

"The room of requirement!" James said, "It's the perfect place to hide!"

"The what?" Lily asked.

"Don't worry I'll tell you later," James replied, "It's a brilliant hiding place."

"Which is why you will go there. People will be going to breakfast shortly. It is necessarily to have you out of the way before anyone sees you or questions will be asked."

James nodded.

They filed down the steps and met Professor McGonagall outside of the office. "I trust you know where to go?"

"Yes," said Remus. He was still in shock from what he had heard.

Quickly the five students made their way to the seventh floor. James paced outside the place where the Room of Requirement was thinking: _We need a place to hide,_ over and over again. Then a door appeared.

Lily looked surprised. "How-"

"We'll explain later, Lils," James said, taking her hand and leading her into the room. She gasped. With James' thoughts he had created a perfect homely place to live but with five invisibility cloak laying on a shelf. There were books; comfy chairs; different changes of clothes; and even a set of Wizard Chess.

"This place is amazing!" Lily breathed.

"We found this place in our second year when we wanted to learn to be Animagi." James explained. He had told Lily that they were illegal Animagi a few weeks ago. She also knew Remus was a werewolf but had kept by him.

"So this is where you want practically every night?" she asked.

"Yeah," James said, "Good isn't it?"

"It is." Lily sat herself down on a chair. She pulled a few strands of her red hair out of her eyes. "I can't believe what we heard though."

James looked at her. "Neither can I. I'm dead. I don't exist anymore. It was something I didn't really want to know."

"Me neither," Lily sighed, "but we have a son. And he's alive. He's had a life. We died to save him, James, at least we went down saving someone we loved."

"Your right." James agreed. "I just hope we can forget what we heard when we go back to 1977. I wouldn't want to remember and keep thinking I'm going to die in so many days time."

Lily nodded. "I hope so too."

"Did you guys ever wonder why Wormtail was never mentioned?" Sirius suddenly said.

Peter looked up. "I thought so to."

"I thought he did." James said.

"He didn't," Remus explained, "This is a long shot...and I'm not accusing anyone...but what if Wormtail is the traitor?"

Peter paled at the accusation.

"Impossible!" James laughed, "Wormtail, a traitor? No, I don't think so. Maybe its someone we meet later on in life."

But no one saw Peter's expression. No one saw that he looked frightened. He was afraid of Voldemort and he knew it. He just didn't know what to do when he left Hogwarts. Should he fight for Dumbledore? Or for Voldemort? Thoughts like these raced through his head every day.

* * *

"Harry Potter!"

Harry looked up from his tea and glanced at Professor McGonagall walking towards him with a sincere expression on her face.

"What have I done now?" Harry muttered.

"Probably nothing." Ron muttered.

"Mr. Potter. Professor Dumbledore would like a word with you as soon as its possible. Mr Weasley and Miss Granger, I think you should go as well."

"Yes Professor." Hermione answered.

"Eight-o-clock, sharp." McGonagall said. She left walking back to the teacher's table.

"I wonder why he wants to see me," Harry said. "He probably wants to tell me my father is alive or something."

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances. Harry had been in a mood for a while now. They couldn't get him out of it. They hoped that Professor Dumbledore would make him happy.

TBC 

**Next chapter: Harry meets the Marauders...I wonder what's going to happen....Review please!**


	4. Opening the Door

**Hi, everyone! Thank you for all the reviews so far. I love reading your comments! **

**This chapter is shorter then the last ones. I haven't had much time to write, but next chapter is longer, I promise.**

**Chapter 4**

Harry's mind was numb.

He, nor Ron, nor Hermione could comprehend what they had heard from Professor Dumbledore. Hearing that his parents and the Marauders were at Hogwarts, brought from the past, made Harry feel odd. He was just a year younger then his parents.

"They know you are here, Harry. I have told them everything about the future, apart from Peter's betrayal. You can meet your parents but it has to be between you three and no one else."

"Wormtail's here?" Ron asked, redness showing in his face.

Dumbledore nodded. "He is, but he is not yet a death eater. They will forget everything they heard when they go back, if we can get them to go back to the past."

"So we have to be civil to Peter as well?" Harry mentioned. How could he after all he had done?

"Yes. It would show you do not hold grudges. I do not want them to know who did betray them, so please, keep your anger until later."

Harry nodded silently.

"If you wish you can visit them now." Dumbledore offered.

* * *

James and Lily sat together in one of the chairs. James was playing with her hair and Lily was smiling. Sirius and Remus were playing Chess and Peter was flicking through various books on the shelf.

"We have a son." James said.

"I can't believe it, either." They had got over the initial shock that they were now dead in this time, and had decided to look forward to seeing their sixteen year old son.

They had not been told what he looked like, but Lily had a suspicion. "He'll be a year younger then us as well! I just can't believe it!"

James laughed. "Amazing. I wonder how good he is at Quidditch? I'd love to see him play. Maybe we will."

"I'm more concerned on getting back," Lily explained, "we could be altering the time stream with us here, James. We could accidentally destroy this future."

"I know, that is what I am afraid of." James murmured.

There was a slight knocking on the door. James and Lily exchanged glances, got off from the chair and walked towards the door. James reached it first, but stepped back. Lily grasped the handle and opened the door.

Her gaze fell on Harry, her son, who stood on the other side. His mouth dropped open as he gazed for the first time at his parents.

Neither moved for a long while, just studying each other.

James at last broke the silence. "My son." He said and smiled.

Harry smiled back, and stepped inside followed by two other people.

Lily could only stare.

**TBC**

**Next chapter: **The Marauders get to know Harry! Plus Snape makes an appearance!


	5. The Parents I Never Had

**This chapter is a bit longer. Things will pick up very soon. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5**

Harry had been shocked, completely shocked. None of them had expected this. His eyes focused on the two people in front of him when the door opened. He felt numb inside, not daring to believe they were actually there. It wasn't possible, was it? Was he dreaming?

Then James said: "My son."

Harry grinned and stepped inside.

All activity seemed to halt as Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped inside.

"Um, hi," Harry said timidly.

"You're not scared of us, are you?" James asked, smiling, his hazel eyes flashing.

Harry shook his head, pulling his hand through his hair. His eyes roamed over James. He looked exactly like him save for the eyes and the absence of the scar. Lily was pictured the way Harry had seen her in photos, just a shade younger. Sirius, Remus and Peter were also staring at Harry.

Harry felt immense hatred suddenly well up inside him as he saw Peter but he didn't react. He couldn't risk harming the past.

Sirius was the first one to speak. "Hey, Prongs, he looks exactly like you."

James grinned. "I know, but there is one difference. He has Lily's eyes."

Harry was silent. Numb. He didn't know what to say. He scratched the back of his neck. "So, um, how are you?"

He knew it was a dumb thing to ask but it had just toppled from his mouth.

However, James decided to take no notice of Harry's dumb question and walked towards him. James was slightly taller then Harry, but not by much. He smiled at his son. "So, play Quidditch at all?"

"James!" Lily reacted, "You can't ask him that?"

"Why not?" James retorted.

Harry waved his hands to catch their attention. "It's alright. I don't mind. Ask me anything."

James grinned at Lily, but her face was still red.

"So, do you play Quidditch then?"

Harry nodded. "I'm seeker on the Gryffindor team. I have been since first year. We won in my third year and fifth year, even though I got kicked off the team because of 'aggressive fighting and behaviour'."

"You got kicked off! Was it McGonagall?" James said, furiously.

"No," Hermione spoke for the first time, "He was provoked by Malfoy. We had a horrible woman from the Ministry last year...." Hermione explained about Umbridge and how she had met her comeuppance against the Centaurs. The Marauders laughed at the tale. Only Lily held a bit of sympathy for her. At the end of the explanation Hermione introduced herself and Ron as Harry had forgotten to do so.

"So," Sirius began, "who frames me?"

Harry shuffled his feet. It felt odd to be talking to Sirius again, as he had seen him die no more then a few months ago. His eyes shifted to Wormtail before he spoke: "I can't tell you."

"Are they in this room?" Sirius pressed.

Harry shook his head. "No!" he knew he had replied too quickly but it was too late.

"Leave him alone, Padfoot." Remus Lupin said.

Sirius shrugged. "Just wanted to know. I'm making a point of killing them when we get back to 1977."

"And risk changing everything?" Incredulously, Hermione asked.

James stepped between them. "Look, we will forget what we've heard when we go back."

"If we can, Potter." Lily said.

"Yes, whatever." James waved a hand, not really caring.

"Do you have the Marauders Map?" Peter asked, piping up from where he was sitting.

Harry nodded and pulled the battered piece of parchment from his robes. He had brought it with him just in case. "Here." He passed it to James who studied it.

"It's so battered. And old. Whatever happened to it?"

"Fred and George Weasley got hold of it. They are the Pranksters in this time. You four are their heroes if you put it in a sense. Filch, the caretaker, had it in his cabinet when Fred and George snatched it from it in their first year. They gave it to me in my third year so I could go to Hogsmeade, as the Dursley's didn't sign my permission form." Harry explained.

James clenched his fist. "Right, Lils, we're going to have to do something about that wretched sister of yours. They can't make our son miss Hogsmeade."

"I did go, by the way." Harry countered.

"That's not the point. You shouldn't be deprived of school treats!"

"Prongs, you're making yourself look like an idiot." Remus said.

In truth, and in Harry's eyes, James was acting strangely, but Harry put it down to as surprise and excitement. As long as his father settled down...then he would be alright.

They spent most of the night speaking and talking and gradually getting to know one another. James soon calmed down and was his usual charming self. At last, around half-three in the morning Harry reluctantly, and stealthily made his way back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

For the first time in his life he had parents.

**TBC **

**I know at the end of the last chapter I said Snape would be in this one...well he just didn't fit in, but he will be in the NEXT Chapter. A little Pranking goes on and a few arguments as well.**

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	6. James Potter and Severus Snape

**I think this chapter is a bit longer. They will vary in length as the story moves forward. The interesting parts are coming.**

**THANK YOU for all the amazing reviews so far! **

**On to the story!**

**Chapter 6**

The next few days Harry spent as much time with his parents as possible. By the time the first week was up, Harry had told the Marauders all about himself. James was shocked to learn that Harry was not as brainy as himself even though Harry's marks was good. James had thought he would have passed his brains on to his son, obviously he hadn't.

On a particular bad afternoon Harry went to see his parents after Potions class. Snape had spitefully told him off for not informing Neville that his cauldron was about to explode. Harry had been on the other side of the room, but Snape still blamed him.

He tried to hide his anger when he entered the Room of Requirement, however Lily spotted it right away. She gave him a smile and asked: "What's happened?"

"Nothing." Harry mumbled.

"Harry?" she asked gently.

Then Harry told them what Snape had done. "He's an absolute bast-"

He was cut off by Lily, "Harry, watch your language!"

Harry growled angrily.

"Does he never learn?" James asked. "To not mess with a Potter?"

Shrugging, Harry answered: "Probably not."

James traded a grin with Sirius. "I think Snivelly should learn his place."

"By the time we are through with him, he will not want to mess with Prongs son again!" Sirius said, grinning.

"No."

James, Sirius and Harry looked to Lily, who was glaring daggers at them. They all said simultaneously: "Why not?"

"Because we can't be seen. We are already in danger, you realise that!"

"Just for a bit of fun!" James countered, "Come on! It's boring in here anyway! We need to do something interesting!"

Lily eyed them. "I won't be able to stop you, but mark my words Potter, if it goes wrong I'm dumping you, and I don't care if I change the future in doing so."

"Oh, tough Prongs."

"Shut up Padfoot."

Harry grinned.

* * *

Harry's next Potion lesson was the following Thursday afternoon. The Marauders had not mentioned anything about Snape since his last visit which had been on the Monday. He knew they were up to something, but what Harry didn't know.

Thursday morning Harry received a letter from James asking him if he could borrow have his Invisibility Cloak. Before he went to lessons Harry ran to Gryffindor Tower, collected the cloak and headed to the Room of Requirement.

"What do you need it for?" Harry asked as he handed James the cloak.

"Just wait and see." James grinned. Though he was head-boy in his own time, it didn't matter in this period. He could do what he wanted and not have the burden of responsibility placed on his shoulders.

Harry spent most of the day wondering what his father was up to. He had a sneaking suspicion James would turn up in class.

After lunch Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to Potions. He hadn't told Ron or Hermione about James borrowing the cloak. He found himself wondering what Snape would say when and if James chose to show himself.

The Potions lesson started off well with Harry working steadily at his Potion, ignoring the snide remarks made by both Snape and Malfoy. Half way through the lesson there came a shout from Malfoy's direction. Looking up from his cauldron Harry couldn't help laughing.

Malfoy's cauldron was floating in mid-air but no one had a wand on it. Harry could tell what was happening. James was there holding it up, he guessed.

However Harry saw Snape's eyes narrow as he took in the scene. Obviously the teachers had been alerted to the fact that the Marauders had been moved forward in time. He was no fool.

All of a sudden the Potion was flung forwards, and the gooey substance emptied itself all onto Snape and the surrounding Slytherins.

The Gryffindor's burst out laughing. Malfoy cursed.

Snape however pulled out his wand, performed a simple cleaning spell and then pointed round the room. His wand settled on a space in the corner directly behind Harry. Moving into the way, Harry defiantly stood up.

"Move, Potter." Snape hissed.

"No." he said simply.

"I said move."

Harry did not.

But then Snape waved his wand and shouted: "ACCIO Invisibility Cloak!"

A silvery cloak came shooting out of the corner revealing a laughing James Potter and Sirius Black.

"Amazing. Head-boy of Hogwarts in 1977," Snape muttered, "and still the practical idiot in 1996. You haven't changed much, Potter."

The class was staring, listening to the exchange.

"Easy Snivellus. I'm only getting you back for being horrible to my son the other day." James winked at Harry.

"Maybe but no one disrupts my lessons. Go back to where you come from, Potter, Black."

"We would if we could get back to 1977." James muttered.

"It's not our fault we were transported to 1996." Sirius said, with complete ease.

"We will leave as long as you treat Harry fairly like any other student. And I get my cloak back. If not we won't leave and will continue with our 'practical ways'." Concluded James.

Not wishing for a fight, Snape threw the cloak back to James who caught it. "Now go." He instructed.

The two threw the cloak over themselves and departed from the dungeon.

Snape turned to the dumbfounded class. "No one is to repeat what they saw today to anyone. Is that clear? Now get back to work!"

While Snape was busy with Malfoy, Harry leaned over to Ron and whispered: "Now that was entertaining."

"Definitely."

**TBC (this means to 'To Be Continued'. One of my reviewers asked me what it meant)**

**I know that Snape is unlikely to reveal James and Sirius to the class but it's obvious something was going on. Come on, everyone's scared of Snape, right? Even /cough/ Malfoy /cough/.**

**Next Chapter: Quidditch and a Sinister Meeting**


	7. Quidditch

**A/N) See a longer chapter! Thank you for all the reviews so far!  
  
Chapter 7**

"You did what?"

James and Sirius were standing meekly in front of Lily, trying to look innocent but failing miserably. They had gone past the stage of looking innocent. Lily could barely believe that they had /ever/ been innocent with their pranks and jokes.

"How could you do that? It was really irresponsible! You could ruin the future!"

James shrugged. "It didn't though did it?"

"You were seen!" Lily cried.

"Oh, come on Lils, lighten up," Sirius began but was cut off by Lily's angry glare. She could look exceptionally fierce when she wanted to.

"Oh don't tell me to lighten up, Black!" she spat, "Don't think you can win me round either Potter! I can't believe you! And in broad daylight, in front of students as well! You must have given them a shock when he revealed you!"

"Harry did try to hide us." James replied, trying to keep the grin from his face.

"That is not the point! We were not supposed to be seen!" Lily argued.

"Nothing is going to happen! What do you think will, Lils? Voldemort suddenly appear and blow us apart?" James retorted.

"That's precisely what could happen! What if one of the Slytherins told their death-eater father and they told Voldemort that Harry Potter's parents are at Hogwarts school as seventeen year olds? He could attempt to kill us therefore destroying the future this world has in Harry, our son!"

"She does make a good point." Remus stated, speaking for the first time since James and Sirius had told them about the Potions lesson.

James sighed. "We won't do it again. We promise. We just wanted a bit of fun."

Lily looked at James and saw the sincerity in his eyes and knew he was telling the truth.

"Alright, I believe you," then she smiled, "I won't break up with you."

James grinned.

* * *

"There's a Quidditch match this Saturday," Harry proudly said, "do you think you can come?"

James looked to the others. He wanted to see Harry play but he didn't want to agree without Lily's consent. He fixed his hazel eyes upon her green ones. "Well, what do you think?"

"We could be seen." She stated.

Harry looked between his parents. "Professor Dumbledore says its alright. He can cast a invisibility charm upon you so you can watch me play."

"And he's agreed to this?" Lily asked, suspiciously. Not that she didn't trust her son, she just wanted to make sure that he was telling the truth.

Harry nodded. "I asked Professor McGonagall and she asked him for me. She told me as long as we took certain precautions you would be allowed to come."

James rubbed his hands together in glee. "Excellent. What position do you play again?"

"Seeker."

James face fell. "Oh, I thought you might be a chaser."

"There wasn't a space. The seeker was the only one available. I got it by pure luck." Harry explained. He began to tell them of the tale of Neville, Malfoy and the Remembrall.

When he had finished Lily said: "You could have got killed."

"I wasn't thinking."

"You are too much like Prongs," Sirius remarked, "Always doing something dangerous."

"You can talk, Padfoot!" James replied.

"I know I can."

"Prat."

Harry shook his head. "Are they always insulting each other?"

Remus looked up and smiled. "Only playfully. Never seriously. It does get repetitive after a while."

Harry made his way to the door. "I've got to go now. Quidditch practice. I'll see you guys and girl tomorrow."

* * *

The following morning Professor Dumbledore came to the Room of Requirement, and placed the invisibility charm upon them.

"The charm will only work for five hours. You must be back here within that time. If you move away from each other the charm will break. You cannot be seen," Dumbledore spoke gravely, "I do not want another repeat of Professor Snape's Potion Class."

James grinned unable to stop himself. Lily saw it and scowled. His grin quickly faltered.

Dumbledore raised his wand. "Stand together." The five students did so and then the headmaster spoke these words: "_Invisiba Recturen" _

Immediately James felt coldness envelop his body. He shuddered momentarily. He looked at his hands and found them to be transparent. He glanced at the others. They were too. They looked at Dumbledore but it was obvious he couldn't see them. James grinned. He would have to use that spell for other purposes.

Now that they were invisible the Marauders and Lily walked out onto the grounds and looked around. Students mellowed around them heading to the Stadium. Chatter all around them made James think longingly of 1977. He had always been the subject of talk before a match. His impressive skills had impressed everyone, apart from Lily who had once thought him to be arrogant.

They decided to not sit in the stands since someone was likely to sit on them, instead they made their way into the Stadium themselves.

"This is a bad idea James." Lily murmured.

"Why?"

"Because we're on the pitch. And we shouldn't be."

But even Lily couldn't disagree that they would be sat on if they attempted the stands. The players filed onto the pitch. James sought out Harry and saw him dressed in red and gold robes, with a beautiful made broom that shone in the morning sun.

The match began.

The Marauders and Lily settled themselves down on the grass and watched intently as the Gryffindors and Slytherins competed for points. James eagerly watched the chasers, wishing he was one of them. By the time thirty minutes had gone by Gryffindor and Slytherin were neck and neck with 120 points each.

And then the commentator shouted something that caused the invisible students to track there eyes to another player.

"There goes Potter! Heading for the Snitch!"

James watched with anticipation as Harry dived towards the golden Snitch that hovered just above the ground, with Malfoy in pursuit.

Harry put on a burst of speed and his hand clasped around the Snitch. He pulled upwards just as he was about to hit the ground. A tremendous cheer went up from the Gryffindor supporters.

"Gryffindor win!"

James leapt into the air. He wanted to hug his son but knew he couldn't.

The Marauders watched as Harry was bombarded by the Gryffindor supporters.

"Hey, Prongs, look!" Peter pointed.

James scanned the pitch and saw Draco Malfoy throwing his broom away in frustration and getting shouted at by a Slytherin.

"Serves him right," Lily sniffed, "Harry deserves to win. After all he did most of the work."

* * *

Somewhere in England a man made his way towards a large abandoned house. This man was a death-eater and he had newly arrived in 1996. He wore robes of dark red, and his eyes shone bright.

He was greeted by Wormtail. The small, watery eyed man led him to the main drawing room, where Lord Voldemort was waiting.

"It is done, my lord." The man said, bowing, "The Potters are here at Hogwarts."

"And the Gem?" Voldemort hissed.

"Right here," the man replied slipping a white, glittering gem out of his pocket. "This is the only one in existence. The Potters will not be able to return to their own time with out it."

"Excellent. Now, go to Hogwarts and find James and Lily Potter. Tell me of their movements. When I give the command kill them."

"Yes master," the man bowed.

**TBC **

**The next chapter will be posted on Friday. However from Saturday I'm on holiday so I can't update. It'll be another week after the next post until I can update again. Sorry for the inconvenience this may cause.**


	8. A Midnight Adventure

**A/N) This is the LAST UPDATE FOR 10 DAYS! I'm really sorry for the delay but I'm on holiday tomorrow and won't have any access to the Internet or a computer. I'll try and update the first chance I get which will probably be Sunday 31st October. **

**There isn't much of a cliffy, I'm not sure if it counts as one. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 8**

"You fly excellently!" James said, clapping his son on the back. They were back in the Room of Requirement, and Harry had just dropped by to ask if they had attended the match.

Harry blushed at his father's praise. "Thanks. I'm sure you could do better."

James shook his head, pushing his fringe from his eyes and ruffling the back of his head. "Nah. I don't think so. You're much better then me. Besides I play as a Chaser. I'm not that good as a Seeker. You have the talent for it."

"Is there another match anytime soon?" Peter asked.

Harry frowned. He was still not used to Wormtail's presence but he couldn't fault the seventeen year old for his actions in the future? Besides the Peter he had met was different from this one. This one was far more happier and fun, and Harry could see why his father had chosen Peter for a friend.

"No. The next match is between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff anyway," Harry said, "You probably won't be here when the next match is."

"It's been nearly three weeks," Lily said, "I don't think we're leaving anytime soon."

"There's been no sign of the Gem since then." Sirius said.

"What kind of Gem is it?" Harry asked.

"White," James said simply, "like a diamond but very shiny. Small."

"Haven't seen it." Harry muttered.

Remus frowned. "Prongs did you drop it when we moved forward in time?"

"I think so. I'm not sure." James replied.

"It's probably lost in 1985 or somewhere along the time-stream," Lily mused, her green eyes sparkling.

"So we can't get back?" Peter asked, already knowing the answer.

The others nodded.

"We're stuck here?"

"Yes, Wormtail. Unless we find the Gem." James said.

Sirius clenched his fist. "I bet Professor Greenhelm has it."

"And I bet he was working for Voldemort." Harry added.

"Most definitely," James agreed.

* * *

"Did your parents come?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded. "My dad reckons I'm better then him, though I doubt it. I wish I could see him fly though."

Hermione looked thoughtful for a minute. "Maybe you can."

Ron and Harry's eyes widened in disbelief. Was Hermione Granger, the perfect, non-rule breaking student, telling them there was a way to bend the rules?

She saw their stunned faces and smiled charmingly. "You deserve to know your parents Harry. This is your only chance to see what they are like as people."

"What are you proposing?" Harry asked, interested by the fire that had alighted in Hermione's eyes.

"On the night of the full moon." She said simply.

Seeing their confused faces Hermione told them her plan. One that Harry and Ron agreed with.

* * *

"I don't think this is a good idea James," Lily said.

"Why not?" James replied, grinning. Hermione had come to the Room of Requirement and had set down a plan so that the Marauders could go out that night. The Marauders were meant to be going to the Whomping Willow with Remus, but Dumbledore had given the seventeen-year old a potion which made him safe. Right now, the werewolf of Remus was huddled comfortably in the corner with a protective spell round him to stop him from attacking the others, and though it was disconcerting to have a werewolf in the same room as them, Dumbledore had calmly explained they wouldn't be hurt.

He had also wished them good luck for the evening and somehow James could guess the headmaster knew what they were going to do. Hermione had given them Harry's invisibility cloak to them, and she, Ron and Harry were to meet them at the Quidditch Pitch at midnight.

Lily huffed at James. "You could be caught."

James stifled a laugh. "I think Dumbledore already knows. Why do you think he said 'good luck' to us? He must know something what we are doing."

Lily sighed and shook her head. "I'm coming with you, only so that I don't have to remain with a werewolf."

"It's Remus not a werewolf." Sirius pointed out. "Besides he's safe."

"How do we know that?" Lily asked. "He could attack us!"

"He hasn't so far, why should he now?" Peter squeaked. "Besides he's behind a shield. He can't come towards us even if he wanted to. He obviously doesn't want anything to do with us or he'd be snapping at us and trying to break through the shield."

"Wormtail has a point." James agreed.

"I give up." She flung her hands in the air.

It was nearly midnight by the time James, Sirius, Peter and Lily arrived at the Quidditch Pitch undetected by the use of the Invisibility Cloak. The Cloak was too big for them but they hadn't run into any teachers. James had a sneaking suspicion that Dumbledore had ordered the patrollers to take no notice of students that night. In some respects the headmaster understood James' need to have adventure and he was glad that Dumbledore was understanding in that respect. It made Dumbledore grow as a man in front of him.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were waiting for them, broomsticks laying on the Quidditch Pitch.

James' hazel eyes brightened in anticipation. "Whoa, how did you achieve this?"

Hermione shrugged. "Dumbledore is very understanding."

"He allowed you to do this?" Peter asked.

Harry narrowed his eyes but Hermione spoke: "Yes. I asked him and he said he would allow us to do this, but only to the benefit that Harry got to know his parent's better. The other teachers just have to turn a blind eye. Filch was hard to convince though, but we won't be disturbed."

The moon was bright that night, giving them light, so they had no need for use of their wands. There was not a cloud in sight. Harry picked up a broomstick, but then as he handed it to James, he dropped it and retrieved his Firebolt and handed it to his father.

"Here. Try my broom. It's the fastest broom."

"Are you sure?" James asked, holding the Firebolt in his hands and examining it, his eyes showing his excitement.

Harry nodded and stepped back.

James swung his leg over the broom gripping it hard, and then he pushed off from the ground. The feeling he got was happiness. The Firebolt was everything he had ever dreamed of having.

Once he was high in the air, he began to show off, revealing his skills to Harry. He did all sorts of tricks with the Firebolt, never losing confidence but gaining it as he went. The slight breeze rustled through his hair, and James Potter smiled.

"WHOA!" he shouted, screaming himself hoarse with excitement.

Once everyone had had a go on the Firebolt, (apart from Peter who had declined) Harry set up a game of Quidditch, with slight differences. There was no Snitch, meaning that there was no Seeker. James, on the Firebolt, Harry on a school broom (which was a Nimbus Two Thousand) and Sirius were the chasers, with Hermione and Lily as Beaters, and Ron as the Keeper. Hermione and Lily were using sticks as clubs and a football which Harry had acquired from Dean as the Bludger.

Peter kept swapping with Sirius as Chaser so that he had a chance to play.

James and Harry seemed to anticipate their every move. They passed the 'Quaffle' which was another Football to each other, weaving in and out of Hermione and Lily. Neither of them were good on their brooms but the two girls made a formidable team when they finally got the hang of the movements of the brooms. Peter was not a good chaser but he did manage to get a goal through the hoops in which Ron was guarding. James and Harry shared victory.

By the time an hour was up James was refreshed and happy that Hermione had arranged this for him. Quidditch was his favourite thing in the world, next to Lily and his future son of course.

As two-o-clock AM came on, Harry regretfully informed them he'd have to go to bed. He had lessons the next day and he didn't want to be sleeping all day.

They parted company at the seventh floor. The Marauders and Lily heading down the off-limits corridor towards the Room of Requirement, while Harry, Ron and Hermione turned left towards the Fat Lady's Portrait.

Harry collapsed into bed that evening, feeling happy. What a night! It had been one of the best he'd ever had.

As he lay there gradually falling asleep, he had no idea that someone was reaching into his mind and taking control of his thoughts.

**TBC**

**He.he. I'm not that evil, just leaving a small cliffy. Any guesses what might be happening? See you next time when I update on (hopefully) Sunday 31st October!**

**Until then! **

**Leela **


	9. Revealing the Traitor

**Hey everyone! Well I'm back from holiday and as promised here is the long-awaited chapter of 'From Time to Time'. It is a little short and I apologise. I'm aiming to write at least ten pages for the next chapter but that is highly unlikely. I hope you enjoy this chappy!  
  
Chapter 9**

Harry yawned as he struggled to keep his eyes open. The excitement of the night before had overwhelmed him considerably and now it was taking its toll. He hated the fact that he was forced to sit through Potions and Snape seemed to be watching him. Harry could guess that the Potions Master knew what he had done but couldn't comment on it as Harry had had permission from Dumbledore to go play Quidditch at night. He was obviously very sore with it.

As the day passed agonizingly slowly, Harry turned his thoughts to his father and mother. He had been given an impossible chance to get to know his parents, an incident that a wayward professor in his father's time had done. Now, however, they couldn't get back.

He wanted to help his parents but he didn't want them to leave. The problem was that if they remained in this time they would change the future. Harry wouldn't be born in 1980 and the Wizarding World could suffer drastic consequences.

As he walked to the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione, Harry made a promise. A promise that he meant to keep at all costs. He promised that he'd help James and Lily get back to the past, no matter the cost, even if he died trying.

* * *

"It was brilliant, Moony!" James exclaimed.

"You should've seen Prongs on Harry's broom! It was cool!"

Remus smiled lightly. "I would have been there had I been able to. And in a physical non-scary form."

"Sorry mate," James replied, "We will say no more of it."

"Hey, Prongs were has Lily gone?" Peter asked.

James looked around the room, heart pumping fast. "I don't know," he said weakly.

"Don't scare him, Wormtail," Sirius said coolly, "Lily has just gone to see Harry. She wanted to speak to him alone."

James rounded on his friend. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Sirius shrugged. "I didn't think it was that important."

"Well, it is! I don't want to lose her, ever! If I could change this future I would, I don't want to die in a few years, knowing that I'm leaving a son behind."

"Prongs, you won't remember this happening," Remus explained.

"We don't know that," James returned, feeling awkward, "we won't know until we have go home."

* * *

Lily was careful to not be seen by the wandering students in the halls. She had made the mistake of walking between classes, but she hoped to catch Harry as he left to the Great Hall for dinner.

Hiding between statues, which was hard for her, as her red hair stood out, Lily made herself small enough so that she could remain hidden behind a statue. She crouched low scanning the crowd of students making their way, chattering excitedly, towards dinner.

Then she caught sight of a boy with red hair, walking towards the crowd. Beside him strode a girl and a boy. Harry seemed to be musing on something and was slipping behind. They walked straight past her hiding place and Lily, called out Harry's name.

* * *

Harry turned and saw Lily looking at him. He said something to Ron and Hermione and strode over to the statue in which Lily hid behind.

"Hey," he said, smiling the smile that Lily had so long ago had accustomed it to James' arrogant grin. However seeing her son, she smiled in return.

"I just wanted to talk to you about something." She said.

Harry nodded. "Alright. Where do you want to go?"

"Somewhere." Lily said.

Harry led Lily through the crowd of dwindling students. There were a few curious glances but no one spoke to them. He took his mother to the Transfiguration room, where Professor McGonagall was marking work.

"Potter?" she asked, seeing Lily standing behind him.

"Could I just speak to my – I mean Lily – in your room please?"

She nodded and swept from the room. "Of course."

Lily settled herself down to speak and Harry sat opposite her.

"Well," he prompted.

"I just wanted to say thank-you for last night. You really made James happy."

Harry raised his eyes. "You didn't drag me from tea just to tell me that, did you?"

Lily sighed. "No. I..." she frowned, "I want to know who betrays us. I know you can't tell us, but...I just can't help feeling that if we knew then we might stand a chance of changing our future. I wouldn't tell the others, I promise, Harry, but I just want to know who would dare do a thing, who would really betray us, and who James would trust enough for us to allow him to be secret keeper for us."

Harry bit his lip. Could he hold her to this secret? Could he really trust his own mother? Of course he could. She was truthful and would keep her promises if he asked her to. He would tell her, not because she wanted to know but because he could trust her.

"Alright, I'll tell you." Harry said.

Lily moved forward.

"Its hard knowing that he's here now in my own time but a year older then me. Hard to tell you," Harry gathered himself and spoke the name. "Peter. Peter Pettigrew betrays you."

**TBC **

**I didn't mean to leave it there but it is a convenient place to leave it. Sorry!**


	10. Taken

**Here is the next chapter for all you reviewers and non-reviewers out there! There's more Lily in this one! I hope you like this chapter!  
**

**Chapter 10**

"He can't though..." Lily's voice trailed off, her face white with shock. Never in her life had she thought would James' friend Peter could betray them to the enemy. "He can't." she muttered again looking at Harry in the eye and trying to fathom whether he was pulling her leg or not.

His gaze remained sincere. The green eyes that were hers stared out from his young face and Lily felt with a pang that Harry was not lying.

"I tell you the truth," Harry said, "I met Peter Pettigrew in my third year when Professor Lupin and Sirius uncovered him as the traitor. For a year I'd believe Sirius had been the traitor, but when Peter, who was supposed to be dead was revealed I knew I couldn't doubt them. Wormtail admitted to this crimes. He said that he was scared of Voldemort, scared of his power. He fled to him and sold my parents to him when he could, saving his own miserable skin. It's because of him that you are no longer part of my life; its because of him that Sirius is now dead. Everything falls down to Peter. I would have killed him myself, but I know that can't. I see him with my father and I realise that he was happy at Hogwarts, but out in the real world, Peter couldn't fend for himself in any way," Harry took a deep breath, "I know it is a shock to you, but that is the truth."

He looked his mother solidly in the eye, his gaze not wavering.

Lily remained quiet for sometime, debating in her mind. Finally she spoke: "I believe you. I will probably not look at Peter properly again. I thought I knew him, obviously he holds no remorse for what he has done." She shivered lightly.

It was not cold but Harry realised his mother was in shock. Who wouldn't be when they had just found out that one of their friend's would betray them later on?

* * *

That night Lily wondered through the grounds of Hogwarts contemplating the character of Peter Pettigrew. Never in her life had she thought he would deliberately betray her and James to save his own petty life.

Even as she sat at the edges of the Forbidden Forest thinking through things, she did not notice the black shapes moving quickly around her.

_Why would that sweet little boy betray us? _Lily mused, pulling a hand through her red-gold hair.

Suddenly a twig snapped behind her.

As quick as lightening she pulled her wand from her sleeve and cast 'Lumos.' A bright light erupted from her wand revealing to her ominous dark shapes crowding round her, encircling her from every angle.

Death Eaters! Her mind whirled quickly, heart fluttering in panic. She composed herself, thinking quickly. What could she do?

"Stand down Miss Evans," a cool voice spoke. A voice that she recognised.

"Professor Greenhelm." Lily spoke with certainty. Her eyes blazed evils as Professor Greenhelm walked into view, looking at her.

"Lily, Lily, my dear. You will not be harmed if you come with us willingly."

Lily spat onto the ground. "Never."

Greenhelm clicked his fingers.

Lily had no time to act as no less then five stunning spells hit her simultaneously. Blackness receded over her. Her last thought was of James and Harry.

* * *

"_No!" _

_Harry felt tears fall down his cheeks as the killing curse hit Lily fall on. She slumped to the floor her eyes dead, her red hair spilling down past her shoulders. _

_Something erupted inside his body. Harry knew what was happening. He was being wiped from history. His mother had been killed at seventeen. He could not exist in this time if she was hear. _

_His voice erupted in agony. Dimly aware of anything, he looked up and saw Voldemort laughing triumphantly. Then Harry was gone. No memory of him existed in time or space. _

_He simply did not exist. _

* * *

"HARRY!"

Someone was shaking him hard. He opened his eyes and saw Ron looking fearfully at him. "Ron?"

"Harry, what's going on?"

"A nightmare about my mother. What could be if she died in this time."

Harry did not see Dean, Seamus or Neville sitting next to him. They exchanged glances not fully understanding, however they didn't comment, not wanting to disorient Harry any further.

Ron, obviously knew what Harry was speaking about, looked worried. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Harry said, "I am. I think I need to see Professor Dumbledore."

Ron nodded, and he helped Harry get to his feet. He looked over his shoulder. "I'll be back later."

Once they were out of Gryffindor Tower, Ron stopped Harry from walking. "What happened?"

Reluctantly Harry told Ron everything in the dream. "It was so real. What if it happened? Ron, I'm afraid. Very. What if it comes to pass?"

"Harry, I'm sure your mother's fine. Go to the Room of Requirement first. You'll see that she's safe."

Quickly the two boys made their way to the hidden room. Harry took a deep breath and walked in.

Anxious faces met him. He saw James pacing in a frenzy; Sirius following him; Remus sitting in a chair, and Peter was standing all alone not sure what to do. There was no sign of Lily. Fear engulfed Harry.

James looked up. "Where is Lily?" he demanded.

"I don't know." Harry muttered.

"What!" James practically shouted. "She was with you earlier!"

"Yes but then she went into the grounds to think." Harry replied. Butting heads with his father was something he didn't wish to do.

The elder Potter was frantic now. "We have to speak to Dumbledore."

"That is where I am going now," interrupted Harry, "you can come if you want."

"You bet I am!" James said pushing Harry out of the way and stumbling out of the room. Harry and Ron followed with Sirius in pursuit.

**TBC Poor Lily...  
**

**Things are really going wrong now...more will be coming soon!**


	11. Waking in Darkness

**Okay, here is the next chapter! This chapter is for those who wanted to see more of Lily. Hope you enjoy! Review and tell me what you think...pretty please?**  
****

**Chapter 11 Waking in Darkness**

Pain spread through her body like fire engulfing her consciousness and causing her lids to open slightly. Lily gradually felt herself being pulled out of the darkness, and a coldness seemed to envelop her body as she struggled to comprehend what had happened to her.

Images fled back to her.

"_Stand down Miss Evans," Professor Greenhelm had said. _

She opened her eyes fully now to find herself in a dark cell with little space. The room felt magical and Lily realised there were spells enchanting it, so that she couldn't escape easily. Her wand was no where to be found. She suddenly felt afraid.

She had wandered off alone, not knowing where she was going and had ended up being caught. She could be killed. Dumbledore had warned them to be careful but no because of what Harry had told her, things had slipped from her mind.

She felt tears brim in her eyes. Lily felt guilty. She would die, and Harry would cease to exist. James would be heart-broken. Her red hair spilled over her shoulders as she buried her face in her hands, crying mournfully into her arms.

All she could do was sit and wait.

Wait for death to take her.

* * *

Light poured into her cell, causing Lily to look up, as the door opened and two figures stepped into her prison.

Death Eaters.

The Lestranges.

Lily felt fear suddenly whip through her being. The Lestranges were to be feared. Bellatrix and Rudolphus Lestrange had four years ahead of her at Hogwarts, but Lily had seen their faces and names printed in the Daily Prophet printed numerous times. They were to be associated with insaneness. Before being sent hurtling forward in time, Lily had read an article two days before detailing how the Lestranges had savagely murdered a child. Even thinking about it made her feel queasy. They held no remorse for what they had done.

"Our Lord will see you now," Bellatrix laughed, stepping forward wand raised.

Lily stood, her heart hammering. This was it. She would die.

Bellatrix's husband grasped her shoulders, twisting her right arm painfully electing a small moan from her. She was guided forward through various passageways and into a large room.

The room was lit with torches and blood smeared the walls. The scent of evil decorated it. Standing in the centre, furniture to one side, was Lord Voldemort, his red eyes blazing as he took in Lily.

"Miss Evans." He spoke. "Leave us."

Bellatrix and her husband departed grinning manically.

Lily was left alone with Voldemort.

"Voldemort." Lily composed herself. She would not be afraid.

"I trust you will enjoy your stay," he spoke calmly, as if this was a game to him.

_It probably is, _Lily thought.

She replied, "If you're going to kill me get it over with."

Voldemort laughed, his red eyes matching her own startling green ones. She did not waver under his stare.

"I see you are brave, just like you were before you died," Voldemort brought his wand up to his own head, and a few pieces of white strand fell onto the floor. It formed a circle that was transparent. "Step into the circle, Lily."

"No," she would not die like this.

Voldemort lifted his wand. "Crucio."

Immense pain spread through her. She collapsed to the ground withering in agony. The curse was lifted and she slowly raised her head.

"Step into the circle, Lily," Voldemort replied, "If not, you know what will happen."

Resigning herself to death, Lily got shakily to her feet, stepped forward and walked into the shimmering circle on the floor.

* * *

She did not die.

Instead she found herself in a hallway watching two combatants fight. One was James; the other Voldemort. With a lurch in her stomach, Lily realised that Voldemort was showing her how he killed them in the future. Her face went white as she watched first James die and then herself.

_Lily could see James Potter holding his wand, facing a cloaked man that had an evil grin spreading across his face, his eyes shone bright red, glittering with the thirst of death. It was Voldemort. James ducked a spell that was thrown his way, shooting a stunning spell right at Voldemort, who deflected it. _

"_Lily! I'll hold him off!" James shouted as he duelled. "Take Harry and run!" _

_The battle lasted only a few more minutes, and then, as if Voldemort was bored, cast the Avada Kedavra curse that hit James instantly, hurtling him across the room, his wand falling from his fingers. He slumped to the ground, dead. _

_Voldemort proceeded forward, laughing. He pushed open a door that led into a nursery. He raised his wand. _

_Lily Evans Potter stood over a small, black-haired boy, tears glistening in her eyes. Her glare was furious. "You killed him," she breathed. _

"_Move aside you silly girl," Voldemort advanced. _

_But Lily didn't move, instead she stood firm. She was not afraid to die for her son. She knew about old magic, and understood that if she died her son would be safe. She was willing to die for Harry. _

"_This is for James, you bastard." She clenched her teeth hard and refused to move. _

"_Stupefy!" Voldemort shouted. _

_Lily blocked it, green eyes blazing with fury. Behind her Harry was crying, not understanding what was happening. His own green eyes seeing the terrifying man in front of him. _

"_Enough of this foolishness. Move aside and you won't die, Mudblood." _

_That insult strived Lily to remain standing. _

"_Never. Kill me." She whispered. She had accepted her fate. She would never see Harry grow up, and even as she looked at her son one last time, she whispered: "Goodbye Harry." _

_And then blackness claimed her as Voldemort cast the Killing Curse upon her. Lily's body fell to the floor beside Harry, who was crying...._

And then Lily was pulled out of Voldemort's memory. She was crying. Seeing herself die was something she hadn't wanted to know or see.

"Your foolishness destroyed me, Miss Evans." Voldemort hissed.

"You want to kill me, then do so. Don't waste my time," Lily replied.

Voldemort chuckled. "Oh no. I'm not going to kill you, not yet anyway. Not until dear James and Harry are here to see it."

Lily stood numb to the core. Overcome with grief at seeing her death, she fell to her knees, sobbing. Voldemort left her alone. The damage was done.

**TBC**

**Next chapter: James and Harry speak to Dumbledore, and Sirius rushes off to save Lily. **

**Next update will be sometime this week. Saturday or Sunday at the most. **


	12. A Promise for James and Harry

**I know another short chapter, but hopefully the next chapters will be longer. I promise they will. Thank you for all the reviews so far! You've made my day! Onto the story...  
  
Chapter 12 A Promise for James and Harry**

James was almost a rack of nerves by the time the four companions reached Dumbledore's office. Only Sirius' words of comfort kept James from rushing through the corridors calling for Lily. Harry, on the other hand, was extremely scared that his dream was real and that Lily was in the hands of Voldemort. He had a cold fear that it was the truth.

Ron was quiet. He knew what it was like to have someone you loved taken by an enemy. Ginny, his younger sister, had been possessed by the sixteen year old Tom Marvolo Riddle in her first year at Hogwarts. He could sympathise with James.

"What's the password?" Harry asked as he stopped in front of the statue that guarded the entrance to the headmasters office. He looked expectedly at James, but his father was preoccupied in muttering.

"Sweet-bottle," Sirius said casually.

The gargoyle began to move aside, revealing the winding stairs. Even before they had stopped moving Harry had bounded forward, launching himself up the stairs one by one. Reaching the door to the office, Harry knocked and then walked in.

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk, arms folded, as if he expected them. His eyes were sad, but wisdom shone from him.

James ran forward. "Where's Lily?" he asked urgently.

Dumbledore bowed his head sadly. "She is gone."

"What?" James felt his heart rip in two.

"Voldemort's Death Eaters captured her earlier this evening. Professor Snape told me as he was the one who had to let the Death Eaters into Hogwarts. Voldemort bade him to and so I allowed him. I did not know that Lily was in the grounds, until he came to me telling me that they had caught her."

James banged his fist on the table and then sank to his knees. "No. I can't lose her. Not like this."

Harry stepped forward, his heart thumping. If his mother was killed then he'd cease to exist. "Professor, I had a dream..." he trailed off to sure whether to continue.

The headmaster urged him to continue. Harry revealed everything about the dream and how the burning agony had ripped through his body as he was ripped from time altogether. His words nearly faltered as he spoke of the dream.

Dumbledore looked Harry in the eye. "You must not go, Harry."

James looked up, his eyes tear-stained. "What? He can't go to help?"

"No, James, he cannot. If Harry goes to save her then Voldemort will kill her. He wants to see Harry die himself. As long as Harry doesn't go to confront Voldemort, Lily will not die."

"How can you be sure?" James asked.

"I know Tom Marvolo Riddle, James. I know what he is like. He will not kill Lily unless Harry is there," Dumbledore explained, "I want you, James, Harry, to promise me not to leave Hogwarts premises. Promise me that you'll remain here where it is safe."

Father and son exchanged glances. Both knew they could not refuse, but if they promised then it would mean they couldn't break it. Gryffindor's were brave. They were supposed to fight. But James also had a sense of loyalty to Dumbledore. He would keep the promise, for the sake of keeping Lily alive for a little while longer.

James nodded in agreement. "I promise I will remain here."

Harry did the same, earning both of them a respective nod from the headmaster.

"You may go now, back to your dormitories," Dumbledore said, "And James, Harry, the Order will do everything in their power to bring Lily back. I promise."

* * *

"Hey, can I speak to Ron for a quick moment?" Sirius asked as the four of them were about to split company.

Ron looked at Sirius, puzzled, but nodded. James headed on back towards the Room of Requirement and Harry to Gryffindor Tower. Both wanted to be alone. Once they were out of earshot Ron turned to Sirius and demanded, "What do you want?"

"We can go." The other replied.

The other looked taken back. "What do you mean 'we can go?'"

Sirius folded his arms in frustration. "We can go to rescue Lily. We were not obliged to a promise. Harry and Prongs were, we're not. We're free to do what we want."

"You're insane!" Ron muttered.

Sirius chose to ignore that comment. "Look, if we go we spend a good chance of getting her out. Voldemort won't expect us."

"He could use us to lure James and Harry!" Ron replied hotly.

"James isn't stupid to follow. He keeps promises."

Ron fell silent thinking. In the past Harry had rushed off to save people, it was the natural thing to do. However now he had promised to remain safe and Ron knew that Harry kept his promises. It was the moral thing to do. Biting his lip, Ron nodded slowly.

"All right, if you think we can do this, then I'll go with you."

"Excellent." He started to walk off in the other direction.

"Now?" Ron asked incredulously.

Sirius turned to him and said sarcastically, "Of course now, what better time when every one is asleep?"

Ron sighed. He was being manipulated and he didn't like it one bit. "Fine."

Quickly as possible the two companions rushed out of Hogwarts and into the grounds, heading towards the dark, dreary trees of the Forbidden Forest.

**TBC**

**Next chapter: Ron and Sirius search for Lily; James and Harry continue to get worried, and Fred and George get to meet Prongs! **


	13. Polyjuice Potion

**See, it's a longer chapter by a page. I thank you for every review I've received so far! THANK YOU!  
  
Chapter 13: Polyjuice Potion**

"Hey, Harry, where's Ron?" Hermione asked.

"He wasn't in the boys dormitory this morning," Harry said. "We did go for a talk with Dumbledore though."  
"Why?" she asked, brushing her hair back behind her ears.

Quickly Harry told his friend what had happened the previous night, involving Harry's dream and his mother's disappearance. "She's gone now. Voldemort has her. Dumbledore made my father and I promise not to go after her. She'll live that way or so he says."

"Did Ron come back to the dormitory with you?" Hermione asked.

Harry halted. Sirius' words echoed in his ears: _"can I speak to Ron for a quick moment?" _

"I know where Ron is," Harry replied, "Sirius asked to speak to him. I came back here and straight to bed. I have a shrewd suspicion that Sirius and Ron have gone to get my mother. They didn't have to promise."

Hermione was silent for a while. "Maybe that was Dumbledore's intention?"

"I doubt it somehow," Harry growled, "My father has to know."

* * *

It was a Wednesday morning. Harry had Care of Magical Creatures followed by Herbology. He did not really care missing those subjects, so after breakfast, he made his way to the Room of Requirement under his invisibility cloak.

When he entered the room, James was pacing, a worried look on his face. He looked up as Harry entered. "Harry! Is Ron here?"

Harry shook his hair out of his eyes. "No. I gather Sirius has gone as well?"

James nodded. "Unfortunately."

"I feel bad about not doing anything, but if I can do anything to help them, and that is to stay alive and not get in trouble. If we could go without getting hurt and killed then we'd stand a good chance."

"Don't even think about it, Potter." Remus warned watching father and son.

"I have an idea," Harry explained.

"What is it?"

"Polyjuice Potion."

"Huh?" James asked, confused, "How can that help us save Lily, Sirius and Ron?"

Harry grinned, realising that James wasn't catching on. "Simple. Fred and George Weasley run a joke shop in Diagon Alley. If you can steal a full vial of Polyjuice Potion from Snape then we can ask them to be us. They will take our places here in our forms. We can take on their forms as the twins. We go to find the others and no one is the wiser. Who will suspect us as Harry and James Potter?"

James was smiling widely. "I never thought of doing that before."

His son held out his hand. "Do you want to?"

"If it saves Lily then, yes."

They shook hands.

* * *

"This isn't a good idea, James," Remus said, after Harry had gone. 

"I was wondering when you'd say something like that." James retorted.

"Come on Prongs! It'll be dangerous! If you are killed everything will go wrong! The future will be destroyed."

James tapped his friend on the shoulder. "Which is why we're disguising ourselves as other people if they comply."

"I still think you'll die if you do this."

"It's my choice what I do. No one can change it for me." James returned.

* * *

"Harry!" 

"What are you doing here?"

Harry smiled mischievously as he entered Fred and George's Joke Shop situated in Diagon Alley. He had used the Floo Network from Hogwarts to get him there. "I've come to ask you to do something for me...that is if you consent that is."

The twins traded looks and then said: "Whatever it is, Harry."

"Well, its this. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs and my mother have come from the past into this time. I told you last summer who they were, right?"

The twins nodded. They had been astonished to know that they had once been living with two of the Marauders. That had been during the wake of Harry's fifth year. And to know that they were in this time brought ideas into their heads....

"Voldemort has captured my mother. I can guess he will kill her but not until I go there with my father, James. Last night I had a dream about myself being wiped from history, and I told Dumbledore about it. He made James and I promise not to go after them but something else has come up that is making us break our vows," Harry explained, "Ron and Sirius went after them. My father and I want to follow them, but we can't not in our normal forms. This is where...."

Fred cut him off. "...we come in? You want George and I to be you and James while you masquerade as us?"

"If you wouldn't mind." Harry muttered.

"Of course we'll do it for you." George replied.

"But you have to act like I do. And James. One of you will have to go to classes as me; the other will have to remain with Remus and Peter in the Room of Requirement, which is where Dumbledore has placed them to hide until they can get back to their own time."

"When do you want us to come?" Fred asked.

"Now, if it's possible."

"Sure. Let's just close up shop."

With a grin, the twins raised their wands and then with a swish everything was put away. The door closed and the sign on the outside said 'closed'. Then they were ready.

"Floo Powder?" George questioned.

"Definitely." Harry took a lump of the powder, spread it on the fire place and shouted: "Hogwarts!"

He disappeared in a flash of green flames.

* * *

"Everyone clear with what is going on?"

The twins, James, Remus and Peter raised no objections to Harry's query, though James could see that Remus disapproved of the plan entirely. However he could not overrule them.

The twins, upon meeting the three remaining Marauders had expressed their delight in meeting them. James even told them some of the pranks he and his friends had pulled only days before being transported into the future. James was honoured at the attention his 'unique' ideas was giving.

While Harry had seen to the twins, James had slipped into the dungeon and retrieved a vial of Polyjuice Potion. It had been lucky that it had been there. Having never really used it before, James was excited to be trying something different. He admired his sons ideas.

"Got your hairs?" asked Harry.

They all nodded and placed it in the cups. Harry placed Fred's hair in his own cup and drank the potion in one go. It tasted disgusting but he waited patiently for the affects to begin.

Then he felt himself changing. He picked up a mirror and watched, entranced as his scar disappeared, and then his black hair. His face turned to Fred's, orange hair appeared, and faint freckles fell about his nose.

He looked to where Fred was sitting and saw himself staring back at him. Fred had the appearance of Harry. To his side sat James, identical as Harry in the twin-ness. George looked exactly like James now. Remus passed Fred and George glasses each. Harry and James were to keep theirs in case they needed them later on.

"Here," Remus said, handing each student a bottle full of Polyjuice Potion with the hairs added in. "Keep these close. Every hour drink them to maintain the potion. Just a sip will do."

Harry put the flask inside his robes carefully; James doing the same.

"Well, we're ready." James said.

"Good luck," Fred said.

Harry nodded his thanks and taking his invisibility cloak, he and James threw it over them and departed from the Room of Requirement.

* * *

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Ron asked, suspiciously as they made their way into the Forest."Of course!" Sirius replied over his shoulder, "I've been in here loads of times!" 

"I just don't like this place at all." Ron muttered, holding his wand above him so he could see where he was treading.

"It's brilliant in here! Just think of all the things that we've never seen before that live here!"

Ron rolled his eyes, not replying.

A twig snapped behind them.

"Was that you?" Sirius asked.

"No." Ron said.

"Duck!" Sirius fell to the earth, as did Ron. Two stunning spells shot over their heads.

"Death Eaters!" Ron heard the other say.

Sirius climbed to his feet and bellowed: "Expelliarmus!"

A wand shot out of no where.

"Run!" Sirius shouted.

Ron struggled to his feet and began to follow Sirius through the trees. Another stunning spell shot right behind them, but missed by inches.

"Where are we going?" Ron asked.

"As far away as possible!" replied Sirius.

He led them further into the darkness of the forest, Death Eaters in pursuit.

**TBC**

**I'm not in the business of leaving many cliff-hangers but this counts as one though, doesn't it? I hope you all liked my efforts with this chapter! It's still got a long way to go!**

**Next Chapter: Harry and James encounter trouble; Ron and Sirius fight for survival; Lily dwells on the past; and Fred and George cause trouble at Hogwarts! **


	14. Escaping

**I know this chapter is really short, but I'm setting a few things up for the following chapters. Lots of things are going to happen. I hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 14: Escaping**

Darkness shrouded her. Lily kept her eyes closed, determined to keep herself away from the memory of what she had been forced to witness. Seeing her death had frightened her, but even when she dwelled on it, she could not deny that she had sacrificed everything for Harry to live. It made her think that at least a part of her still lived in the world this day, even though she herself held no physical form. Tears fell from her eyes once again, splattering on the floor beside her. Lily felt nothing save for the pain of the memory that she had been forced to witness.

She let herself go, sobbing continuously.

* * *

Fred brushed the black hair out of his eyes and looked at Hermione. He found it odd to be looking like Harry, and having to act like him and respond to the name. Hermione was taking him to the Gryffindor Common Room, where Fred would settle down into the role of Harry. 

"This hair is so annoying!" Fred exclaimed, brushing it out of his eyes for the third time that evening.

Hermione chuckled earning a dirty look from Fred. "Sorry," she mumbled, "It's just that Harry is used to it. It's always like that. Just act like Harry."

Fred growled. "It's impossible. I can't see with the hair in my face."

Faintly, Hermione giggled. "You'll get used to it."

"I'd better."

* * *

"You're really the Marauders?" George asked. 

Remus traded glances with Peter. "Yes. I'm Moony and this is Wormtail. James is Prongs and Sirius is Padfoot."

George had couldn't believe that he was play-acting as 'Prongs'. Rather it was weird to be Harry's father even though he wasn't really. "So, shouldn't we be doing something fun?"

"No," Remus replied, "We can't. No one must know we are here. Harry only knows because it was his only chance to know his parents. It's special for him."

"Oh, I didn't know," George said, "What do I do?"

Peter grinned. "Well, James usually dreams about Lily, or he's coming up with some sort of prank that he can get Sirius to play."

George made a face. "I'm definitely not day-dreaming about Harry's mother!"

"Then you won't be the 'perfect' James." Accused Remus, teasingly.

* * *

"Uh, Sirius, where are we?" Ron asked, as he stopped running. There was no more sounds of pursuit behind them. "I think we've lost them." 

Sirius scowled. "Don't be so sure. The Death-Eaters could be hiding anywhere." He raised his wand. Listening carefully.

In the distance, the sounds of voices could be heard.

"We can't keep running forever." Ron said, "How about climbing up a tree?"

Frowning Sirius looked around him. "All right. Go on, up that tree." He pointed ahead, and Ron shifted himself onto a low branch, pulling himself high into the tree until he was completely hidden by the leaves. Sirius followed, settling himself on the branch beside Ron.

Below them, five Death Eaters converged.

"Where did they go?" came the drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy had been in Azkaban but had escaped a few days before the Marauders had turned up in 1996.

"They're here somewhere," Crabbe replied.

"It's not Potter, we're chasing. Just their idiot friends."

That voice made Sirius' blood boil. It was Bellatrix's. He was tempted to challenge her to a dual, but Ron stopped him, hissing: "Don't be a fool!"

_I'll get her another time, _Sirius promised himself.

It seemed like an eternity before the Death Eaters left. Ron was about to go back to the ground when Sirius stopped him.

"They could be waiting for us to emerge. Let's wait for a while."

Ron shrugged. He had a good point.

* * *

The door to her cell creaked open. Lily raised her head and squinted into the darkness. 

"Lumos!" a male voice whispered.

"Peter!" Lily gasped. She stared in amazement at the man that would betray her to her death. He was small, sort of skinny and fat, and a bald patch at the top of his head. A watery nose was the only thing she could truly identify him as Peter Pettigrew. He was so different from the seventeen-year old boy that she knew.

"I'm so sorry, Lily, for everything. I want to help you," he said, "I'm going to get you out of here."

She stared at Peter for a long time and then she nodded. If he wanted to help her, then she would accept him as her guide.

Nimbly she got to her feet, and Peter led her out of the dark cell and into the halls of Voldemort's fortress.

**TBC**

**Review? Pretty please? **

**Next Chapter: **The twins cause trouble, Lily and Wormtail try to escape from Voldemort, Remus and Peter (the young one) make an appearance, James and Harry continue their journey, while Ron and Sirius deal with some Death Eaters.


	15. Voldemort's Orders

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE WONDEROUS REVIEWS SO FAR! I've never had over a hundred before! A REALLY BIG THANK YOU TO EVERY SINGLE PERSON SO FAR!!!   
This chapter is a bit longer then its predecessors! Lots of things are happening now. The end is not even in sight yet!**

**Chapter 15: Voldemort's Orders**

From the moment Fred joined Hermione in sixth year classes, it was obvious people suspected something. Fred, who was not used to acting 'the hero' found it remarkably hard to not mess around in class. It was obvious in many ways that Harry, in Dean's opinion, was acting like he was possessed or something. People began to think that Harry's brain had been addled – again.

Sometime that afternoon, Dean approached Fred and Hermione who were sitting quietly in the Gryffindor Common Room, working.

"Hey, Harry, where's Ron?"

Fred looked up. "Uh...he's gone to see someone."

"He hasn't been in any lessons all day."

Hermione spoke up, "Ron was doing something for Professor McGonagall if you must know. We don't what it is."

Dean looked slightly baffled but accepted the answer. "Okay, just wandering why I hadn't seen him all day."

Once Dean had gone, Hermione turned to Fred. "I hope Harry, James, Ron and Sirius come back soon. It's bad not knowing what is happening out here."

"It's hard being Harry." Fred muttered.

* * *

"Hold my hand, Lily," Wormtail whispered, "I can help you along easier." 

Lily looked suspiciously at him, but consented. What had she got to lose? They crept silently through the dark and grim corridors, encountering no one. Lily felt darkness cling to her soul. Her green eyes flickered around her, taking in the evil of Voldemort's fortress.

"Where are we?" she whispered.

Wormtail looked over his shoulder at her. "Somewhere in the mountains of Scotland, near to Hogwarts. I have arranged a Port Key to take you to the outskirts of Hogwarts. There you can make your way back. I may be killed because I helped you, but I cannot bear to see you die, killed because of your son. I admire Harry for what he has done."

"I am proud of him."

"You should be."

* * *

James unclipped the flask from his side and sipped the polyjuice potion. Another hour was up. In order for Harry and James to maintain their disguises they needed to sip the potion every hour. Harry took a sip as well from his own flask. 

"Disgusting as ever!" James declared, clipping it back on his own waist. He felt his stomach rumble unpleasantly as the juice bonded with his body, keeping him in the form of George Weasley.

"I masqueraded as a Slytherin once," Harry said.

James stared at him. "Why?"

Harry grinned. "We needed to find out who the heir of Slytherin was because the Chamber of Secrets had been opened, and students were being attacked by a Basilisk. I thought it was Malfoy...it turned out to be Voldemort."

"Quite obvious really," James replied.

"Voldemort was supposed to be in hiding. It never really crossed my mind."

James shrugged and lighted his wand, "I think we'd better run."

"Why?"

"I hear voices in the distance. Doesn't sound too pretty."

"Where should we head to?"

"The mountains. Lily has got to be there. It's the most logical place. If Voldemort means to lure us to him, then she's got to be in the area."

Harry agreed. "All right, dad. I'll follow you."

James took the lead, carefully winding his way through the Forbidden Forest to the mountains beyond.

* * *

Hogwarts was in uproar. 

It was now known that Ron Weasley was missing. Draco Malfoy was strutting around the school as if he had a right to it; and the Professors were anxious. Only Hermione, Fred, George, Remus and Peter knew what was happening. Fred and George were sitting in the Room of Requirement, back looking like themselves. Both twins slept in the room as during the night they couldn't afford to not be waking up every hour to drink Polyjuice Potion. Even in lessons it was hard to disguise what they were doing.

Hermione was studying with Lupin. The seventeen-year old had agreed to help Hermione with an essay on the many ways to discover a werewolf. She was pleased to find such an expert advice. Along with Peter's help, Hermione complicated the essay without resorting to the help of books.

Earlier in the evening Fred and George had caused a rather amount of trouble, acting like themselves rather then James and Harry Potter. They had 'accidentally' put small filly-buster fireworks in the suits of armour that littered Hogwarts hallways. These had caused the armour to explode sending fireworks in all directions. The only problem was that not all the fireworks had been found: some were still roaming the school. The resulting chaos had led the students to panic but also to laugh at the simplicity of the prank. No one knew who had done it, save for the headmaster who suspected the Marauders anyway, but had not come forward.

Hermione had already guessed that he knew what the 'real' Harry and James was up to. She only hoped that nothing bad would come of it.

* * *

"My Lord." 

"Yes, Greenhelm." Voldemort breathed, his red eyes glinting in the darkness.

"She's gone. Lily Evans has gone."

"WHAT!?!"

Anyone could see the fury in Voldemort's face.

"Who?" he growled.

Greenhelm rubbed his hands together to prevent them from shaking. "It was Pettigrew, my lord. He has...also acquired the Gem."

Voldemort was silent. Greenhelm had not expected this.

Finally the silence broke. "You will hunt Pettigrew and Evans down. Kill the Traitor but bring the girl back to me, alive."

Greenhelm bowed. "I live to serve you, my lord." He slunk back into the darkness, leaving the dark lord to contemplate his thoughts.

* * *

"Stupefy!" 

Ron reacted instantly, pushing Sirius aside. Rushing to their feet once more, the pair continued running into the forest. They had remained in the tree for a while (they didn't know how long) but as soon as they had climbed down they'd been attacked. Since then, both had been fleeing knowing it was pointless to fight.

Ron was now leading the way. He had no sense of direction and no clue what way to go. "Which way?"

"Left!" Sirius shouted in return. "Don't ask why!"

Ron dived to the left, falling through bushes and into a hole big enough to fit three stags. Trees covered it, preventing anyone from seeing it. Sirius arrived seconds later. Both remained silent as the Death Eaters rushed past.

Their angry voices faded into the mists.

Ron risked a whisper. "How did you know this was here?"

Sirius shrugged. "During the Full Moon we found this place. When it rained we sheltered here, if we were outside, that is. It could fit all of us in here. I didn't know if it would still be here. We are near Hogwarts though."

"What are we going to do then? Carry on?"

"We might stand a chance of out running them now." Sirius replied.

"Oh really?" a sly voice replied.

It was not Ron.

Five wands were pointing through the bushes directly at their hearts.

**TBC**

**Review? Pretty Please? **

**Sorry about the cliffy. It just had to happen. **

**Next Chapter: **Ron and Sirius are in BIG trouble; James and Harry get nearer to their destination; Lily and Wormtail run into some old friends; and Hermione and Remus worry.


	16. Of Traitors and Death Eaters

**Hi, again! Another short chapter, but hopefully, the next chapter will be longer. I will make it longer, I promise. I'm going to try and write ten pages for the next chapter, if I can. **

**I meant to update on Friday but I forget. I was too busy watching my POA DVD. Sorry!**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16: Of Traitors and Death Eaters**

"Why did you do it?"

Wormtail had led Lily to a small cave, that was hidden deep within Voldemort's Lair. The traitor knew that the Death Eaters were searching for Lily, so he had to hide her until the danger had passed. He could not risk wandering aimlessly through the mountain, looking for a way out. Sometime later he would have to transform and search for a way out of this place.

Wormtail looked up, "What do you mean?"

Lily looked him right in the eye. "Why did you betray James and I?"

Everything was silent. No sounds could be heard, save for the shuffling of feet in the distance. Finally after long minutes of silent, Wormtail gave an answer: "I was scared, frightened. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to die. You and James lost your lives because of my regard for my own. If I hadn't been Secret Keeper...then things would've turned out differently. Maybe better, maybe worse. I do not know." He hung his head not wanting to look at Lily's anguished eyes.

"I understand your fear, Peter, and your reasons. But you still have courage."

"No I don't." Wormtail denied.

Lily shook her head in denial. "You DO have courage, Peter, because you are helping me escape. You are betraying the Dark Lord, and possibly sealing your own death."

"I realise that," Wormtail mumbled, "I just wish I could turn back time and stop myself from betraying you. I would do anything to keep the Secret."

Smiling lightly, Lily moved forward in the dim darkness and hugged Peter. "I understand, Peter. I'm sure James will too."

"I hope so."

* * *

Ron tensed. His eyes never left the wand facing him. 

Gruff hands reached in and pulled him out of the hole, pushing him to his knees. He heard no incantation but almost immediately his hands and upper body were tied with rope. Almost at the same time, Sirius was pulled out as well, but before the Death Eaters could do anything, he kicked out, hitting the Death Eater holding him.

In that split second, a female voice shouted: "Stupefy!"

The spell hit Sirius right in the chest, dropping him to the floor, completely blacked out.

"Hey!" Ron shouted, forgetting his own troubles.

"Shut up," came the drawling voice, that Ron associated with all Malfoy's.

Ron glared into the darkness but relented. He hated these situations.

"What do we do with them?" Bellatrix asked, her mad eyes shining in the darkness.

"They will come with us," Lucius drawled, "They will make excellent bait to lure Potter here."

"Harry won't come!" Ron blurted.

"It's not your friend that we're looking for, boy," spat Bellatrix.

_James! _Ron thought. They wanted James!

"Very good, boy," Bellatrix crowed. She seemed to have guessed what Ron had realised.

"Take them," Lucius said.

Ron felt hands grab him round the shoulders and steer him in the direction of the mountains.

* * *

Professor Greenhelm stood waiting in the dark silent passage, following the sound of muffled footsteps. It had been silent for the past hour, now the sounds of two people, trying to walk silently had come to his ears. 

Ahead of him he could see two figures. One, he knew was, Wormtail, the other was Lily.

Raising his wand, Greenhelm, whispered the curse that had killed many before.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

* * *

Lily pushed Wormtail to the ground, protecting him as the killing curse shot over her head. Footsteps approached slowly and cautiously. 

"Lily," Wormtail whispered, hurriedly, "Reach into my pocket. Your wand is there. There's a Gem as well. Take it, and run. The Gem will take all of you back to 1977. Don't look back."

Lily did as she was told, and she scrambled to her feet. She took one last look at the man who had grown to betray her, and then she fled, running into the darkness.

As she fled, she heard the unmistakeably words of the killing curse being cast. Then there was a scream and nothing else. No one pursued her. She was alone.

**TBC**

**Well? Review and tell me what you think?**


	17. Of Meetings and Rescues

**This chapter would have been posted earlier but with down it was slightly impossible. /glares/ I know I said this chapter would be seven pages but it just didn't work out. It never does! I know its short again, but here is the next chapter….**

**Chapter 17: Of Meetings and Rescues **

They were nearing the mountains. Harry looked up into the darkness, slightly awed by the fact that they had made it this far without running into a group of Death Eaters. "Do you really think mum is there?"

James nodded. "Yeah. Come on." He began to move through the undergrowth but suddenly Harry grabbed him back, pulling him behind a tree.

"What?" James said fiercely.

"Look." Harry hissed.

James squinted into the darkness and gasped. "The bastards."

Not that far away, moving through the darkness was a group of Death Eaters, leading Ron and Sirius towards the mountains.

Harry felt his throat tighten. He looked out holding his wand. He glanced towards James who was obviously trying to control himself.

"I can't do this," James muttered, "I already lost Lily; I'm not losing Sirius as well."

And with that in mind, James rushed forward, anger surging through his heart. Harry could only follow.

* * *

Lily ran.

Her red hair flowed behind her, droplets of sweat and fear decorated her features. She was scared. The Gem was held fast in her hand, her wand in her right. She had to get out of here.

Ahead of her, light poured into the tunnel, pushing her onward. If she didn't know that she was close to escaping she would've have stopped and helped Peter, but it was too late. She'd made her choice. All she could do was flee and hope that a miracle was waiting for her outside.

She cast a glance back over her shoulder. She saw nothing, not even Greenhelm pursuing her. Something was not right, but she cared no more. What a horrible way to die….just like she would be when she was 22.

She shivered suddenly. Lily closed her eyes pushing all thoughts of her death away from her mind.

Then she burst outside, out of the cave. She stopped, nearly falling off the edge but she prevented herself from doing that. What she saw gave her courage.

* * *

"Stupefy!" James bellowed.

The surprise attack had the Death Eaters stunned for the moment, but then they leapt forward bringing their own wands to bare and attacking them. With the Polyjuice Potion still in effect, Harry realised they had an advantage. The Death Eaters had no idea they were fighting James and Harry Potter.

A stunning spell whooshed over his head, and Harry ducked, narrowly missing another curse that was aimed at him.

Harry bellowed: "Expelliarmus!" A wand came sailing out of no where and he heard the familiar screech of Bellatrix Lestrange. He grinned in triumph. At least one of the dangerous Death Eaters was out of the mix.

"Petrificus Totalus!" James shouted. His spell shot past a Death Eater and into a tree. He raised his arm but suddenly noticed a change. Automatically his hand went to his head. His hair was getting messy. The Polyjuice effects were wearing off.

He cast a glance at Harry, noticing in the dim light the same problem was occurring. Rather quickly, Harry was pulling the flask out and trying to open it, while ducking under curses and avoiding them. James began to do the same. He had just managed to unclip it when he heard the shout he had been dreading.

"It's the Potters! They're using Polyjuice Potion!" It was the drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy.

_Bugger!_ James cursed silently. They had been discovered. What would the Death Eaters do?

His answer came quick when a Stunning Spell shot his way. James reacted in time and put up a shield, therefore scattering the spell away.

"Dad!"

James turned and saw a rather vindictive looking Malfoy attack Harry from behind. The stunning spell hit Harry in the centre of his back. Harry's eyes widened and then he fell to the earth, eyes rolling into the back of his head, as awareness left him.

"No!"

Lucius Malfoy turned cruel eyes on James, grinning evilly. "James Potter." He mocked.

"Malfoy." James said.

"Give up, Potter. Surrender."

"No," James snarled and raised his own wand. "Stupefy!"

Malfoy reacted instantly, but James moved aside, the curse bouncing seamlessly away. Chaos ensured.

* * *

Lily came charging down the mountain path from the mouth of the cave joining the fray of Death Eaters that were attacking her James. Her James. Her green eyes fell over onto her sons unconscious body but that only strengthened her resolve.

She saw off to the side Sirius and Ron being hauled away by a Death Eater, but her mind was focused on James alone. No one seemed to notice her presence. Raising her wand, she fired the Stunning Spell and joined the fight.

Malfoy fell over with a shriek as Lily's Stunning Spell hit him straight in the chest. James stared at him before being pulled out of his mind by Lily's beautiful voice.

"James!"

"Lily!"

"Fight! Impedimenta!" Lily cried at another Death Eater. This one was shot off their feet and their head impacted with a tree and they fell limp.

Soon only two Death Eaters were left. They looked over their companions and then fled, leaving behind James, Lily, Sirius, Ron and Harry.

"Cowards!" Lily shouted, raising her wand and firing of a Stunning Spell.

As soon as they were gone James rushed to Lily, wrapping his arms around her. "I thought I'd lost you," he whispered, tears in his eyes.

"I always fight," Lily replied stubbonly.

"You are one heck of a fighter, Lily. Nothing can take you down."

Lily lowered her eyes.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"He showed me how we die."

James was silent.

"He used the Killing Curse on us. You died trying to save Harry and me. I died saving Harry." Lily looked over to where her son lay. Disengaging herself from James' arms she walked shakily over to Harry and gently woke him.

Harry stirred. "Mum…what are you doing here?"

"I escaped." Lily said simply.

"We'd better go." Sirius spoke up from the side.

James nodded, and taking hold of Harry's right arm helped him be lift to his feet.

"Thanks."

"Let's get back to Hogwarts." Ron said.

The group, at a running speed, fled into the Forest.

* * *

He was angry.

"They escaped. I gave you a simple task and you fail to appease me!"

"We are sorry, my lord," Bellatrix's husband said.

Voldemort waved his hand. "No matter, we will go to Hogwarts. This day, Harry Potter will fall."

**TBC**

**Review! **


	18. Voldemort Attacks!

**Another short chapter…sorry guys (and gals). I'm hoping that the next part will be a bit longer. Anyway…now this little story is gradually drawing to a close. **

**Chapter 18: Voldemort Attacks**

Dumbledore looked at them all gravely. "I am amazed that you even got out of their Lily," he looked at Ron and Sirius, "and you two shouldn't have gone after her," his gaze swivelled to James and Harry, "neither should you have done. It was rather foolish of you. That was exactly what Voldemort wanted!"

James shuffled his feet. "We just didn't think."

Dumbledore looked at them all in the eye. "I must say this: you were lucky to escape with your lives. You were lucky that Voldemort didn't chose to appear, but then, he may not have known what was going on. But I do fear…"

Harry's eyes shined. "What do you fear?"

The old man got up from his chair and walked round the desk. "I fear Voldemort will come to the school. His aim is not to kill you Harry, but to kill your parents. Kill Lily and James before they had you. He will stop at nothing to do so. If only we could find a way to get all of you back to the right time…"

"If our actions have proved ill, then we'll do anything to make it right," James said.

"The best you can do James is to remain in the Room of Requirement, and no using the Polyjuice Potion to disguise yourself. I have made sure there is none of that Potion in Severus' Dungeon. Don't even think about looking for it, either of you."

"We promise." James replied.

"I know I shouldn't trust you, bearing in mind you broke it last time, I'm going to have to trust you. Whatever happens, do not, I repeat, do not come out of the Room of Requirement. It could very well mean your death."

* * *

"You will keep your promise won't you?" Lily urged James as they walked silently through the Castle corridors towards the Room of Requirement. 

James laid a hand on her shoulder. "Look, Lily, I only broke my last promise because I didn't want to lose you. I love you so much. I know it was a rather stupid thing to do but…I just couldn't imagine life without you. When I see Harry, I know that we are meant to be together…to die together. We are not meant to die now, and we won't."

Lily eyed him suspiciously. "How do you know?"

"Because if we were meant to die at seventeen we would have. In order for us to be here in this time, we have to survive this, so that this future can happen! Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Not really," Lily shook her head apologetically, "I'm just not with it James. My mind is focused on what Voldemort showed me."

"Our deaths?"

Lily nodded. "It was horrible. He made me watch him kill you. You duelled him though and nearly withstood him, but the killing curse got past your shields. You couldn't manoeuvre that well where you were fighting."

"What about you?" James asked softly.

"I died in front of our son. I died protecting him. My love gave Harry the chance to live."

James put his arms around her, pulling Lily close. "Come on, Lils. If we remember this when we go back, then perhaps there is a chance of us changing the future."

"I hope there is." Lily murmured into James' shoulder.

* * *

It begin in the middle of the night. 

The students were swiftly woken by teachers telling them to come to the Great Hall. There Professor Dumbledore had set up a shield that would help protect the students from any harm. As long as Dumbledore could keep the shield up, no student would suffer an injury.

Dumbledore realised the only way to win was to allow Voldemort a false sense and so by allowing him easy access to Hogwarts, he was falling for the headmaster's trap. The students were panicking.

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat huddled together, with Ginny and Neville at their sides. All around them students were muttering, fearing the end.

BOOM!

The Great Doors slammed open. The Professors raised their wands ready for battle. Smoke poured through the doors and then in walked Voldemort himself. He was grinning evilly, and his red eyes glowed. He raised his wand.

"Where are they?" he asked, his tone implying impatience.

Dumbledore stepped forward, calm as anything. "What do you mean…Tom?"

Voldemort snarled but chose not to comment on the name. "The Time-Travellers."

"Time-travellers? I see no travellers here."

"You know what I mean. Where is James and Lily Potter?"

"You killed them on 31st October 1981."

"I brought them twenty years into the future. I know they are here! Where are they?"

Dumbledore smiled. "They are not here, Tom."

Before Voldemort could answer, three masked Death Eaters walked into the hall, holding two struggling figures in their midst. The hall gasped, but Dumbledore's eyes were smiling.

The three Death Eaters held James and Lily who were struggling but had masks of fury on their faces.

Harry breathed: "No."

Everyone was looking at Harry and then back at James.

Voldemort gloated. "You see, Dumbledore, you can't hide things from me. Not anymore." He raised his wand at Lily.

Harry stood up from where he sat rushing forward; Hermione grabbed him, stopping him.

As Voldemort was about to do the curse, his eyes widened as he watched as James and Lily transformed. They had used Polyjuice Potion. It was really Fred and George Weasley.

But then where were James and Lily?

Voldemort rounded on Dumbledore. "Where are they?"

"Right behind you." Came James Potter's voice.

He, Lily, Sirius, Remus and Peter stood high up in the hall, on a balcony. They had their wands raised.

"Games up." James declared and then he jumped down, the others following him.

**TBC**

**Another cliffy. Thank you for all the reviews so far! Part Two of this chapter will be coming soon! **


	19. Of Truth and Gems

**This chapter took a little bit longer. Microsoft Word decided to bugger itself up so I've had to try and load all my files onto another less able program. Stupid really. I think there is two more chapters after this or I might tie everything up in Chapter 20. What do you all think? **

**Chapter 19: Of Truths and Gems**

They landed together, the five time-travellers holding their wands. A grin was spreading over James Potter's face. "I bet you didn't think of that, did you, Voldemort?" he said carelessly.

The Dark Lord's face was one of pure evil. His red eyes glinted savegly. He raised his wand, and cast the killing curse towards James but he moved aside; the curse hitting the wall behind him.

"I will kill you, Potter." Voldemort hissed.

James just grinned. "I don't think so." It was probably the rashiest thing he had ever said but the head-boy did not seem to care.

"You are brave, just like a true Gryffindor."

Once again James smiled. "I should be...because I am the heir of Gryffindor."

There was a general mumbling around the hall. Harry sat stunned hardly daring to breathe. "No..."

Voldemort smirked. He had heard Harry's breatheless whisper. "Didn't Dumbledore tell you Harry Potter? You are the heir of Gryffindor? Did he keep that piece of information from you? Did you ever wonder why I chose to kill you in 1981?"

Harry was numb. "You wanted to kill me because of a prophecy!" If he could've done he would've attacked Voldemort.

"Maybe, boy, but you fit that category perfectly. I have already killed the heirs of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, why not go after the heir of Gryffindor? It made sense then. I made a mistake in doing so, but it won't matter because your parents will die tonight, before they ever marry."

Harry's anger was abating now. His chest heaving. "My parents wouldn't have died if their friends had betrayed them to you."

"Yes, I can still remember that bumbling idiot that thought he was the perfect spy and death eater. One of Potter's dear friends." Voldemort looked again at James, and his eyes swivelled to Peter, "and they are in this hall!"

"Who?" James croaked suddenly. "Who betrays me?"

"I do." Peter said suddenly. "I see it in his eyes."

"You wouldn't do that, Peter. We're brothers."

Lily put a hand on James' shoulder. "It's true. Harry told me. Peter betrays us."

"Oh god," James felt his knees go weak.

"What does it feel like to know that one of your best friends grows up to betray you?" Voldemort asked, "Someone who does a lot more then you think."

James raised his wand again. "I can't believe it! Why would Peter betray me?"

"Because I was scared." This voice was not from Peter beside James but from across the hall at the entrance stood the older Peter Pettigrew.

"You're meant to be dead!" Voldemort screeched. "Greenhelm was meant to kill you!"

Wormtail shook his head. "No, I killed him myself."

"No matter, you will just watch as James Potter and Lily Evans die and the hope for the Wizarding World vanishes from time."

"You won't succeed." Wormtail said, and he looked at Lily.

Lily exclaimed: "The Gem!"

"What?" Remus asked speaking for the first time.

"I have it! He gave it to me!"

"Games up," James said again, "Looks like we get to go home."

"Not yet," Voldemort replied, "Get them now!"

Curses began shooting by them, but the Marauders and Lily delved to the side, being missed by inches. Peter stayed by James, keeping an eye on his older self. He couldn't believe he would betray James but seeing himself now, he realised he had made a terrible mistake. He only hoped he had a chance to right it when they got back to 1977.

Remus and Sirius and Lily had paired off to circle Voldemort, while James and Peter were ducking in between spells hoping to catch the Dark Lord unawares.

"Lily!" Sirius' voice came across.

James watched as his beloveded fell to the ground, knocked unconscious. The Gem was dangling out of her pocket.

Voldemort raised his wand. "Accio, Gem!"

The Gem came out of Lily's pocket and sailed towards Voldemort's outstretched hand.

James shouted: "No!"

But then Sirius and Remus raised their wands together and shouted the same spell: the Gem changed direction and headed straight to them. Voldemort screeched. "Stun them!"

The Death-Eaters (who had been concetrating on getting James and Lily) now turned their wands to Sirius and Remus.

"I think Moony, we've angered him."

"Definately." Remus replied. "New tactics. Operation Animagus, I think."

Sirius nodded.

As stunning spells shot towards them, Remus dived out of the way, while Sirius transformed.

Over the spells, Remus heard one of the Death Eater's shout: "Black's a bloody Animagus!"

"So's Potter and Pettigrew!" another shouted, for both James and Peter had transformed as well, leaving Lupin as the only human.

"I should've known," Voldemort hissed. He raised his wand and pointed it at the galloping stag. The curse missed it by mere inches.

Harry's heart almost stopped. That had been so close.

"I didn't know they were Animagus'" said Dean.

"No one did," Harry muttered, his eyes scanning for what Voldemort would do next.

"Why isn't Dumbledore helping?" Neville asked.

"Because he can't." Hermione answered. "This is there fight. Only they can finish it."

Remus now held the Gem and with Padfoot and Prongs protecting him. He was frantically trying to work it. He didn't know how to.

Then it hit him. All of them had to touch it for it to work. How could they do that while this was going on?

He shouted over the deafening dim. "We all have to be together to work it!"

The stag made a noise for its frustration.

"Well done, Lupin! You worked it out!" Voldemort laughed.

Prongs and Padfoot transformed, regaining their human forms, wands at the ready. Then Peter reappeared dragging Lily with him.

"Enervate!" Peter whispered waking Lily.

Everything was silent. No one moved. Voldemort was waiting...and after a few seconds he raised his wand and pointed it at James' heart. James narrowed his eyes.

"Die." Voldemort said and cast the killing curse.

As the curse shot towards James, someone appeared in its way. That someone was Wormtail. He had turned to his rat form and waited for the opportune moment. His transformation caused the spell to be blocked. The killing curse hit him, sending him back onto the floor unmoving.

In that time, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Lily had all grabbed hold of the Gem, and looking at Voldemort and lastly Harry giving them knowing smiles, they all shouted: "Gryffindor Tower, Saturday 25th May 1977!"

Voldemort cursed throwing another killing curse at James: it hit him but it didn't kill him, he was already moving backward in time, preventing the curse from working properly.

They were gone: gone back to their rightful time.

Voldemort was screeching madly.

Dumbledore now reacted. He pointed his wand at Voldemort. "Leave, now, Tom."

"This is not the end! One day Hogwarts will be mine!"

And he and the his Death Eaters were gone. They had not apparated but used dark magic to help them escape. No spell had anyone heard.

Dumbledore looked around the hall at the frightened students that had just witnessed it. His eyes wondered over to where Wormtail's body lay. His death had made it possible for his younger self and his friends to escape. Sacrificing yourself took great courage.

Finally Dumbledore took the shields down that was protecting the students and told them to go to the house dormitories. Everything would be explained at a later stage.

**TBC**

**More to come...**

**Do James and Lily remember it or not? And what of Harry? Can he explain it all to the other students? **


	20. Decisions

**Here is the final chapter to 'From Time to Time'. Details of a sequel are at the bottom!**

**Chapter 20: Decisions**

**Dumbledore's Office YR 1996**

Everything had been explained to them all. Dumbledore explained that he already knew how James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Lily got back to their own time because they had explained it all to him when they had eventually got back. The five students had been missing for a month before they had reappeared again. Dumbledore had known that Voldemort wouldn't win because if he had done so, James and Lily would never have returned anyway.

Harry thought about this turn of events. "So, does that mean the future is set?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Up to a certain point. Your parents will now have to decide what they must do. They can either leave the future as it is, and die or they can alter it so that you are not marked as the boy who lived. They came into one of the possible futures that could happen with this decision. You might find Harry that your life will change gradually, you may find that your parents choose to change it, however I remember altering all their memories so that they did not remember a single thing. Unless I am mistaken, they will choose to leave the future as it is."

Harry lowered his head. "It would've been nice to know who they were."

"But you do know," Dumbledore prompted, "You got to see them. And yes, they were not the parenting figures you want them to be, they will one day. Just remember that our loved ones can be found in our hearts. You may not remember them much, Harry, but they show themselves most plainly when you are in dire need. They live on in you."

Harry nodded. "I know. I just wish...that everything could be better for me."

"Perhaps one day it will." Dumbledore replied, smiling through his half-moon glasses.

**Hogwarts June 1977**

James woke groggily, his head hurting considerably. "Ow." he murmured. Where was he?

He scanned the room he was in. "Not again," he was in the hospital wing. Why was he in here? And then he remembered.

Voldemort.

His son, Harry.

The older - much older - Wormtail.

He reached out for his glasses, finding them and slipping them over his nose so that he could see properly.

"I'm glad to see that you have woken, Mr Potter."

"Professor Dumbledore!" James said. "What year is this?"

"Just as it always has been since January 1st. 1977."

"I'm back? We're truly back?"

"What do you mean my dear boy?" the headmaster asked quizzicly.

James looked at him oddly. "I...we...there was a Gem that Professor Greenhelm gave us. It took us to 1996. Nineteen years into the future," a dreamy look came over his face, "I have a son with Lily...but I'm dead. My son is alive and a Gryffindor. He's the Boy Who Lived."

"I think James that you've had a nasty hit on the head. Once you are better I will speak to you and your companions separately. Lay down and go to sleep."

As Dumbledore said those words, James felt his eyelids drooping. The next thing he knew was that he was deeply asleep, his mind caught up between the past, present and future.

He woke again a few hours later his head much clearer then before. Memories flashed before him once again. He sat contemplating. Should he change the future he had visited or not? Should he make his son's life happier by being there for him? He didn't know what to do.

That evening, James was told by the nurse to go to the Headmaster's Office and with Lily, Sirius, Remus, and Peter in tow he took them through the Castle corridors towards the Office. Dumbledore was waiting for them as they entered. He drew up five chairs and the five of them sat down.

"Now, tell me what has happened to you." Dumbledore said.

Then James spoke of what had happened. He spoke of the future; of Harry; of Wormtail and lastly of Voldemort. Once he had finished he locked his hazel eyes on Dumbledore' shining blue ones and said: "This is the truth, Professor. I know it sounds far too impossible, but it happened. Everything I said was true. I would never joke about something like this."

Dumbledore studied him for the moment and then said: "I believe you, James. However you have a choice to make, you can either fight to prevent this future from happening, or have your memories erased and the future that you saw plays out. It is a rather heavy decision to make. It is your choice."

James had already discussed it with the others beforehand and they had decided that having their memories erased would be the best option, however now that it came to it, he wasn't sure that he wanted to. True, he knew that his son would never know him, but James would like to see his son grow old. He wanted it so badly...

He looked at Lily and saw that she was having the same thoughts.

"We'd decided to forget it," James began, "but I don't think I can go through with it. I want Harry to be happy, but he won't be if we die. I want to remember, to change it."

"Are you sure?" Dumbledore asked.

James nodded. "Yes, I am sure."

**Epilogue**

And so it came to pass that James and Lily would remember what had transpired while Sirius, Remus and Peter would have their own memories erased. James and Lily thought long and hard about keeping their memories but they decided Harry needed a better life. If they could change the future then they would. They wanted Harry to be happy.

Yet they would not know what the damage would have done to the future they had visited. They would only know if they lived longer then 31st October 1981. And that wouldn't be for a long time. They only hoped that both of them had made the right choice.

**The End**

**Well, this is it, the end of my story. However there will be a sequel but I'm not writing it until all my other stories that are waiting to be written are done first. I do need ideas for a sequel so if you have any ideas then please tell me. The title to the sequel at the moment is: If Time-Travel Changed Everything. **

**It is likely it will change but I'm not sure. I may write the sequel completely before posting it. If you want an e-mail notification then please tell me in a review with a contact address. **

**Thank you for all the reviews I've had. It is simply marvellous to read them all! Thanks! **

**Signing out for the last time on this story, **

**Leela74**


End file.
